1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixation systems, and more particularly, to a modular interspinous fixation system including a modular insert that can be mounted to or integral with a first plate and can be slidably received in a generally opposing second plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of devices for surgical stabilization of a spine have been developed. Various screw, rod and plating systems have been utilized for the purpose of stabilizing the spine for the purposes of fixation and spinal fusion. Until recently, such devices have been large constructs requiring extensive surgical exposure and operation time. There is an ongoing shift to provide spinal stabilization for fusing using more compact devices and devices that are simpler in operation. Furthermore, there is an increased need to be able to tailor these devices to the individual anatomy of a specific patient or the treatment needs of an individual diseased process.
More recently, devices which affix to the spinous processes of adjacent vertebrae have been developed, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,599; 5,836,948; 5,860,977; 6,048,342; 6,068,630; 6,440,169; 6,451,019; 6,478,796; 6,582,433; 6,641,585; 6,964,883; 6,695,842, 7,048,736; 7,201,751; 7,306,628; 7,585,316; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0177306 and 2008/0183211, all of which are incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof. The prior art, however does not fully address the needs, so what is needed is a system and method that improves upon the prior art.